Mateo de Alva
Mateo de Alva is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series/Liftlandian original book series, Elena of Avalor. He used to be wizard-in-training, who was later promoted to Avalor's Royal Wizard in 1938 (no longer as Avalor's Royal Wizard in 1979), and was previously one of Elena's closest friends. Since 1980, Mateo de Alva remains in a steady, stationary male character (and no longer a prince or a wizard). Until 2003, he wears a teal vest with a white undershirt, khaki pants, brown boots and a red neckerchief. In his wizard robes, he wears a long dark red wizard robe on the same date between 1914 and 1980. From 2003, as Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl came out in theatres, Mateo de Alva switched its dress to Captain Jack Sparrow, and Captain Jack Sparrow becomes Mateo de Alva's favourite character ever since. The dress that Mateo de Alva used from 1914 through 2003 can still be found on the American animated series Elena of Avalor (2016). His things belonging to Mateo de Alva are now in the Museum of Elena of Avalor website. Personal appearance Sixteen-year-old Mateo, as the grandson of Alacazar, and a wizard-in-training, is very interested in all things magical, be they spells, creatures or items. He is constantly seen trying to perfect his spells, yet sometimes his self-doubt and overly cautious nature can keep him from doing so. Yet if Elena and/or friends need him to, he will put all his fears aside and protect them, sometimes whether they want him to or not, with his magic. He can be clumsy and fumble up his spells from time to time as well. However after his friends help him reclaim the Codex Maru, and Elena shows her belief in his abilities, he gains a greater sense of self-worth and proves to be a powerful Royal Wizard, defeating Fiero in a duel. In 1980, Mateo de Alva is no longer a royal wizard of Avalor, with Yettong taking in place of Mateo de Alva. Physical appearance Mateo has a slim figure with tan skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. He played Jack Sparrow in Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean Mateo de Alva is a pirate in this parody. Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean is by far the most famous parody featuring a character from Elena of Avalor as a main character (Captain Jack Sparrow). This parody series was released on 31 December 2016, on New Year's Eve. It ranked #1 on Disney Junior Board of Parody Office's top parodies chart in 2017. As of mid-2017, Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean had 12 billion watchers and 9 billion lovers. Newsroom: * [[News: Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean is a parody with most lovers featuring Mateo from Elena of Avalor as Captain Jack Sparrow|'News:' Mateo de Alva of the Caribbean is a parody with most lovers featuring Mateo from Elena of Avalor as Captain Jack Sparrow]] He played Li Shang in Elenalan and Elenalan II He is a prince of China. He played Prince Cornelius in Elenalina He is Thumbelina's best friend. He played Prince Florian in Elena White and the Seven Animals He is a prince.